Completamente Incompleta
by mistzinha
Summary: Uma tinha tudo a outra nada. Uma se sentia incompleta e outra sabia que tinha tudo o que precisava


Yuuki caminhava lentamente pelos corredores da Cross Academy enquanto seu rosto se iluminava pela luz do luar que penetrava nos aposentos da Class Night. Então, parou diante de uma das janelas e passou a observar através das árvores uma silhueta de um homem alto cujo cabelo prata destacava-se diante da escuridão da noite. A expressão séria e melancólica de Zero fazia com que Yuuki suspirasse tristemente, sabia que não era mais conveniente, já que ate certo ponto ele a considerava uma inimiga, querer ajudá-lo, mesmo assim não conseguia evitar de se preocupar por ele e muito menos de desejar seu sangue. Mordeu o lábio logo após pensar em mordê-lo, amava Kaname, mas algo não a fazia se sentir completamente satisfeita e tinha medo de que estivesse relacionado ao desejo pelo homem de uniforme negro.

_- Não deveria esta na aula?_ – falou suavemente uma voz feminina, ainda assim, Yuuki não deixou de assustar-se. Olhou para o lado e deparou-se com uma bela mulher de cabelos longos e claro. Assim como Zero possuía uma expressão melancólica no rosto, foi naquele momento que Yuuki percebeu que nunca a vira de outro modo

_- Eu deveria estar fazendo a mesma pergunta para você, não é?-_ falou Yuuki com uma voz sarcástica, desde que vira Kaname a mordendo nunca confiara muito nela. Ouviu Ruka, então, soltar uma rápida risada

-_ A_ _convivência conosco esta há tornando um pouco mais cruel, não é? _– falou ela retornando sua voz seria de sempre. Sabia que estava sendo um pouco injusta, ao tratá-la daquele modo, já que de há algum tempo a estava tratando com respeito, mas não conseguia evitar os ciúmes por Kaname, pensava Yuuki _– Não sou eu que esta observando o vampiro level E _

- Eu não...

_- Não precisa negar-_ interrompeu Ruka_- Já deu pra perceber que você vem aqui toda a noite para observá-lo, ate Kaname sabe-_ Ruka viu então os olhos arregalados de Yuuki em sinal de surpresa_- Ele não fala nada para não incomodá-la, eu acho. Mas, apesar de não aparentar ele se magoa com isso- _Yuuki sentiu raiva de Ruka após ouvir aquilo, sabia que ela não tinha culpa de nada e que deveria estar com raiva de si mesma, mas não conseguia evitar

_- Você deve estar feliz, não é? Pode ter uma chance com ele assim, porém, você me julga tão facilmente em magoá-lo sendo que você mesma magoa Kain- _Dura e arrogante, porém algo nela queria se livrar da culpa que a consumia. Ouviu outra risada sair dos lábios da Ruka, porém dessa vez com um timbre triste

_- Acha mesmo que eu sou idiota o bastante para saber que não tenho chance nenhuma com ele? – _Yuuki viu a mão de Ruka contrair-se como se buscasse forças para continuar a falar, o rosto dela, porém permanecia o mesmo_- Mesmo se você não estivesse aqui ele não poderia, nem gostaria de ficar comigo-_ dessa vez Yuuki viu o rosto dela se contrair e os olhos se tornarem brilhantes como se lagrimas estivessem surgindo- _Sou somente uma vampira nobre, mas ele é um sangue-puro que deve se casar com outra sangue-puro para poder continuar com a linhagem. Não entende o quanto é impossível? Nem gostar de mim ele gosta-_ O olhar de Ruka era tão melancólico que Yuuki não evitara virar o rosto para não ver algo tão desagradável percebeu também que Zero havia sumido do lugar onde estava_- Eu sei o que Kain sente por mim e eu sei que o faço sofrer, mas o que eu posso fazer? Todos me falam para esquecer a minha suposta obsessão por Kaname, ficar com Kain e ser feliz, como se eu escolhesse quem eu amo ou como se eles soubessem o que me deixa feliz -_ Yuuki pode ver a voz de Ruka se elevar cada vez mais como se tentasse fazer todos a escutarem _- Porque eu tenho que fazer todo o sacrifício? Meu amor por Kaname é menos importante do que o de Kain por mim ou o dele por você? Eu também tenho esperado por anos, pior tenho esperado algo impossível, me sacrificando, oferecendo tudo o que eu posso para vê-lo feliz, servindo como uma peça de xadrez pra proteger a mulher que ele ama-_ Yuuki viu Ruka buscando forças com uma pausa na fala e prosseguir_- Me rebaixando para não receber um obrigado, ou melhor, para você receber todos os olhares carinhosos, os sorrisos alegres, a atenção, o amor, justo você que fica olhando o Level E pela janela-_

Ruka encostava-se numa parede que ficava entre duas grandes janelas como se estivesse cansada de falar tudo aquilo. Yuuki só conseguia pensar no tempo em que ela deveria estar guardando aquelas palavras, além de toda a melancolia e raiva que possuía. Então, pela primeira vez sentiu um sentimento por Ruka Souen que nunca pensou em ter: admiração.

_- Você tem muita coragem- _falou surpreendida pelo que acabara de falar e por estar abraçando Ruka, mais ainda por ela ter correspondido. Depois de um tempo se afastou e pode ver um olhar mais calmo da pessoa que considerava ate então sua "rival", viu então um fraco sorriso se formar no rosto dela

_- Me desculpe, não deveria ter ofendido você-_ falou Ruka dessa vez voltando a olhar pela janela_- Não é tão ruim como parece, só que às vezes surge uma magoa, mas na maioria das vezes eu fico feliz pela situação,afinal, é um modo de amar-_ Ruka viu o semblante de Yuuki ficar confuso e suspirou, ela não entenderia mas mesmo assim prosseguiu_- É fazer de tudo para ver a pessoa amada feliz, porque estranhamente esse é o único modo de te completar, mesmo que magoe, pode parecer estranho mas é exatamente isso-_ Yuuki viu o luz da lua iluminar Ruka enquanto ela olhava para a mesma, os olhos cheios de lagrimas brilhavam mais ainda_- Você tem sorte porque a pessoa que você ama, ou pelo menos uma delas, também te ama, mas alguns de nos não tem tanta sorte, então, buscamos outras formas de sermos felizes. No meu caso somente em ver um sorriso alegre no rosto de Kaname, nem que seja pra você, me deixa contente, porque eu sei que de alguma forma eu o ajudei tê-lo mesmo ele não sabendo disso _

_- Eu nem sei o que disser-_ falou Yuuki enquanto olhava para baixo, nunca pensou que aquela pessoa que ao parecer era egoísta e fútil podia ter sentimentos tão nobres. – Gostaria de ter uma força emocional como a sua

- _Não seja estúpida, não é uma coisa para se orgulhar. Sabe o que é estranho? Aprendi a lidar com isso há pouco tempo, quando você veio morar conosco, por isso obrigado_- Aos poucos a Ruka que Yuuki conhecia foi voltando, seu rosto voltava a se tornar serio e _frio - Somente quero que o cuide e não o magoe, porque por mais ridículo que seja eu sempre vou esperar uma brecha –_ completou ela com um sorriso sínico, fazendo Yuuki se irritar novamente.

Logo em seguida Ruka saiu em direção oposta a que veio seguindo pelo escuro corredor, como se soubesse que o homem alto e músculos com belos cabelos negros caminhasse em sua direção. Yuuki ao vê-lo sentiu o coração disparar-se como sempre e sorriu involuntariamente

- _Kaname –sama –_ pode ouvir Ruka cumprimentá-lo ao passar por ele

_- Ola Ruka-_ ele falou sem dar muita atenção, pois fitava Yuuki fixamente, o que deixava esta com uma mistura de pena e felicidade, afinal, ele era dela. Quando ele se aproximou logo abriu um carinhoso sorriso, que somente era de direito dela, e a abraçou fortemente.

Yuuki pode ver de relance Ruka caminhando firmemente, não saberia por que ela fora tão sincera nem porque lhe contara aquilo com tanta facilidade, mas se lembraria da conversa toda a vez que a visse. Suspirou e novamente sentiu falta de algo Quanto a Ruka, sorriu ao perceber que Kaname abraçava Yuuki, nada mudaria no final e ela sabia disso, mas mesmo assim continuava ao lado dele e nunca o abandaria. Ela estaria completa afinal.


End file.
